Como el azúcar
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, próximos a llorar, sentía los parpados escocerle, de un momento a otro…Sin embargo Sebastián se lanzó antes sobre el menor y tomándolo del cuello lo beso, Ciel…quién lo veía venir respondió al contacto con la misma fuerza y presteza, incluso sujetó de la cabeza a Sebastián arrancándole un par de mechones. Sebas/Ciel. One-shot.


**COMO EL AZÚCAR**

Ciel suspiro pesadamente, se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza y se masajeó ligeramente la sien, le dolía...tenía nauseas y estaba mareado, intento ponerse de pie, pero apenas llegó al extremo de la cama, vomitó…al menos lo hizo sobre el suelo y no sobre la cama, pensó, sintiéndose sucio y miserable.

Observó dentro de la habitación, estaba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera el más ínfimo rayo de luna penetraba dentro de la estancia.

Pensó en llamar a Sebastián, pero no quería que lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable, daba pena…con gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie y llegar hasta la ventana, recorrió las cortinas y quitó los cerrojos, el frío sereno penetro en su cuerpo, golpeó su rostro y lo estremeció por completo, comenzó a temblar, tenía frío…Se rodeó a si mismo con sus brazos en un intento inútil de calentarse.

La luna en su cuarto menguante apenas le proporcionaba unos rayos de luces débiles y menguantes, no alcanzaba a iluminar ni siquiera su cuerpo por completo, sus manos se veían traslucidas y pálidas, como si fuera un fantasma.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus piernas cansadas y débiles no le sostenían más.

Tenía tanto frío…

La puerta se abrió, la estancia se ilumino con una falsa luz y aquel hombre, quién era el eje de su vida le recibió, su mundo entero, aunque jamás lo reconocería como tal…entro.

—Lárgate, Sebastián—murmuró en voz baja.

El demonio observo a la pequeña figura en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo, con su camisón manchado y la frente sudorosa; incluso en una situación tan lamentable Ciel ofrecía una aspecto adorable, igual a la obra de un artista cansado de pintar cosas hermosas, pero que incluso en la inmundicia encuentra belleza.

Los ojos del pequeño Conde brillaban, de un momento a otro rompería a llorar; sin embargo su pequeño Amo era tan obstinado y orgulloso que jamás se permitiría esa muestra de debilidad en presencia de cualquier personas, pero él no era "cualquiera", sino su más solícito y fiel Demonio Mayordomo.

Se acercó con el lujoso candelabro en mano y arrodilló junto a Ciel, llevó su mano hasta su frente…ardía en fiebre, no le sorprendía realmente, el exceso de trabajo, las múltiples clases, los extraños casos para la Reina que lo obligaban a permanecer fuera de su Mansión durante largos periodos de tiempos estaban pasando finalmente su factura.

Después de todo, aunque Ciel sería el último en reconocerlo y él jamás se lo diría, aquel era un cuerpo pequeño, débil y frágil…si oprimías su brazo con demasiado fuerza se quebraría, si lo pateaba un par de costillas se le fracturaría, si lo golpeabas, aunque fuera con moderada fuerza, un grotesco cardenal morado arruinaría la pureza de su piel.

—Joven Amo, tiene temperatura—comentó tomándolo de la cintura y depositándolo sobre uno de los sillones, con un pañuelo quitó los rastros del vomito que manchaban sus mejillas.

—Te dije que te fueras. ¡Lárgate!—espetó el menor, apartándolo de un manotazo.

—Iré a prepararle el baño—respondió Sebastián, si realmente Ciel lo quisiera lejos habría dicho algo como "Es una orden" o "Te lo ordeno Sebastián", aquel no era más que el capricho de un niño quién creía mancillado su orgullo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se retiró hasta el cuarto de baño, tras limpiar el desastre en la habitación.

Ciel no quería tenerlo cerca, no en ese momento.

Porque sólo ante Sebastián se permitía ser quién era realmente, no existían secretos ni misterios ante él, desnudaba su cuerpo y alma por completo. Si era amargado y vagaba por la vida en búsqueda de una venganza que parecía jamás llegar, si se comportaba como un niñito caprichoso al que nada se le podía negar, sino pasaba un día en que su mirada no se perdiera en la nada sumergida en memorias de ayer…Todo eso y mucho más lo sabía Sebastián, incluso conocía aquella parte temerosa y asustada incapaz de afrontar el mundo solo; pero esa faceta debía ser un secreto incluso entre ellos, una que se reservaba para los momentos de soledad en su habitación, donde nadie podría verlo.

Sebastián regresó tras unos minutos.

—El baño esta listo.

Ciel asintió en silencio y se dejo llevar hasta el cuarto de baño donde fue introducido a la espaciosa tina, el agua estaba fría…tembló con aun mayor fuerza.

—Es para bajarle la fiebre—le explicó el otro, mientras le lavaba la espalda.

Había sido difícil, usaron infinidad de cremas, pociones y esencias, pero lo consiguieron: borrar todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su cautiverio, excepto aquella marca, en su costado…la que lo marcaba.

"Fue hecha usando algún tipo de magia" le explicó el adulto una fría mañana de julio.

Podían seguir buscando, pero Ciel se negó. De alguna manera sentía que esa cicatriz lo marcaba como propiedad de Sebastián y no en la forma del contrato que ambos compartían, sino como su posesión.

Había sido ultrajado, marcado y sacrificado para invocar a Sebastián. Le pertenecía desde el inicio.

El baño transcurrió en silencio, casi mecánicamente.

Lo sacó de la tina y envolvió en una toalla, lo seco, untó cremas aromáticas y abrigándolo con delicadeza lo recostó sobre la cama.

La habitación continuaba sumida en la más completa oscuridad.

Sebastián observó durante un largo rato a la figura acostada, patética y enferma.

Ciel lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, próximos a llorar, sentía los parpados escocerle, de un momento a otro…

Sin embargo Sebastián se lanzó antes sobre el menor y tomándolo del cuello lo beso, Ciel…quién lo veía venir respondió al contacto con la misma fuerza y presteza, incluso sujetó de la cabeza a Sebastián arrancándole un par de mechones.

Rodaron sobre la cama, se despojaron de sus prendas, lanzaron gemidos ahogados…

Ciel no era delicado, mordía, arañaba, golpeaba, exigía estar arriba, como si de alguna manera buscará desquitarse de las ofensas del pasado.

Y Sebastián se lo permitía, no usaba su fuerza ni realizaba algún movimiento innecesario, incluso permanecía debajo si Ciel así lo quería, complaciente…casi pasivo, le hacía creer que tenía el control.

Porque de esta manera era más fácil.

El humano insignificante y casi completamente inútil se creía y sentía poderoso por unos momentos. De esta manera Ciel no se hundía en la desesperación, no se perdía en los laberintos de la locura, no se podría hasta la muerte.

Era preferible escucharlo jadear de placer que verlo llorar lastimosamente.

Y Ciel lo sabía, por eso lo odiaba y se detestaba, por ser débil y necesitar de ese maldito Demonio para aplacar su tristeza, miedo, desesperación y soledad…y lo lastimaba tanto como podía, aunque sabía que era inútil, cualquier herida, pequeña o grande desaparecería casi al instante y sólo unas gotas de liquido carmesí regadas por la sabana quedarían como silenciosos testigos.

No buscaba amor, tampoco placer, sino salvación…sino para su alma condenada hasta el fin de los tiempos, si para su torturada mente que se negaba a darle descanso…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos fingirían que no paso nada…no hablarían, mucho menos lo comentarían.

Era un acuerdo mutuo, silencioso.

Sebastián jamás admitiría lo mucho que disfrutaba siendo sometido por un humano con un alma extraordinaria, pero inferior al fin y al cabo.

Y Ciel nunca aceptaría lo mucho que necesitaba de Sebastián, no sólo su cuerpo, alma, sino también su corazón…

Su relación era como la de aquellas personas intolerantes a la azúcar, les mataba lentamente y les pudría la carne, pero no podían dejarle. Necesitaban de los pastelillos, los chocolates, las golosinas…

De igual forma…

Sebastián Michaelis necesitaba creer que poseía a su Joven Amo por el mero placer de hacerlo y no impulsado por ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera salvaguardar su deliciosas alma y Ciel creer que tenía completo y absoluto domino sobre un Demonio.

Dulces mentiras en las que ninguno creía realmente.

**FIN**

*Se balancea*, quería escribir algo…un one—shot y como siempre salió bien fumado, jajajaja…

Bueno, si les apetece leer más cosas así de locas, con metáforas con las que te quedas con cara de "¿What?"…díganme, si por el contrario doy asco…también, XDDD.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, queja será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
